


【茸D】Chamber Door 下

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 4





	【茸D】Chamber Door 下

【茸D】Chamber Door 下

上可以戳戳前面  
它比较适合睡前阅读，或是失眠时看

summary:关系似乎没有好转，但是爸爸很好闻

*ok?↓

==========

*

那天之后，我们的关系降到冰点。而事实彷佛要让我难堪一样，隔日我那从来没补染、褪得差不多的发色居然掺了几缕金丝，一个星期后，我只能看着镜子里和他过于相似的自己发愣。

即便我不认为他会说什么奚落我的话，但他看起来对我的改变毫无兴趣，连一点眼神也未曾给我。我开始强烈祈祷日子能过快一点，快过这个十四岁的后半期与十五岁的开始，好让我成为高中生能离开这个家去上学，而不是遇到不会解的题只能朝它干瞪眼、赌赌明天的自己会不会茅塞顿开也不愿拉下脸去询问父亲。

可父亲简直是使人出乎意料的高手。周末他列了张清单让我骑着脚踏车去超市买东西(有挂篮的淑女车，我是真的不知道为什么家里有，父亲看起来也不会去骑它的样子)，超市有些距离，在上次他还未对我说出那样过分的话时，还是他开车、我们一起去的。

一路上我在思索，其实过了一周又几天，气也消了大半。尽管我在揣测他心思时比初次相遇更多了几分小心翼翼，但凭心而论...他待我也不差，我甚至产生只要对他用药的话题缄口，我们就会良好的相处下去的感觉。

但事实是他将我捡回是为了便利他...我想假使真正目的就是如此，他只要不向我坦白，我们自然能够维持着某种将我蒙在鼓里的美好亲子关系，那为什么要突然揭露？还是只是觉得难堪的下意识防备？说实话，我仍然不太明白他所谓'需要alpha来缓和稳定'是要具体让我做到什么程度，但他也没要求过我什么，我自然也没有开口的机会。

让我琢磨不透的就在此－－我放好采购回来的东西回到书房，我的数学习作里、那些一个星期还没参透的题目已经被父亲在纸上写好详解夹在里面，然后几题自己误打误撞结果正确，算式却不见得这么解的列式也被他轻轻圈起并且纠正...最后是几个我还没头绪的相似题型被他解了一题，并在旁边写了'不懂要问'。

我望着他的字迹发愣，无端联想起我暂歇他房间的两个夜晚。他总是这种态度，总是让我觉得刻意回避他的人是我，他本身施予我的压迫感却被他轻描淡写的抹去，于是益发显得我心思狭小毫无道理。

压迫感？我咀嚼着这个词，却又觉得拿捏的不恰当。幸许他的纸条是个让我们的关系能有个破冰的机会，我阖上习作，去客厅、厨房、书房看一下，他似乎出门去了，有可能去他的律师事务所－－是的，他是个律师。

我又走回浴室打开那个防水柜，装着透明液状的药管就安安静静的躺在那里。我是个alpha，生物学逻辑告诉我、我应当还有个alpha父亲－－但是我未曾与他谋面，而父亲的身体需要靠注射...不对，再仔细一想，他说他需要一个'alpha'的信息素来稳定，这到底代表什么？

于是我进到书房，我想找些关于第二性别详细说明的书本(检验单附赠的手册上写得过于简略)，父亲书柜里的书本排列整齐，并且在每一柜分隔木板的左上角都会写上这格是什么类别的书籍。我寻思这类丛书应当放置于医学相关类别，但或许是与父亲的专业相去甚远，大抵就一本生物学与生理学，我拿下生物学来翻阅，光是索引便思考很久，它里面并无为第二性别独立篇章，只是在生殖的篇章中概括性提及罢了。

或许我可以等父亲回家时使用他的电脑，做查询应当会快速许多。如此一想便觉得自己有种窥探隐私的罪恶感－－人是否真的会做一些多余的举动，就只为了满足好奇心－－我真的挺难说服自己，说因为是父亲、是必须朝夕相处的对象才会想探究，好避免自己以后傻乎乎的往枪口上撞...这样的行为感到冠冕堂皇。

我只是自私的想满足好奇心。

但不知道为什么，在坦然接受想用自己的方式探索想明白的事物之后，反而松了一口气－－算是连带，我决定明天也踏上那辆淑女车，试着独身一人走得更远一些，来切身体会这个城市中是否有更多我未曾知晓的面貌。

父亲回家时我确实如他所示的主动去向他询问不懂的题目，他指导我也很详细，我和他在书房待了三个小时，我想，我找到了某种与他相处的奇妙平衡。

*

当我将更多时间关注于'自身'而非'如何与父亲相处'时，我能明显感受到面对父亲时似乎没有先前那样紧绷。

约莫又过了一周，我迎来了意义上第一次的易感期。先前多少看过资料(甚至也借用父亲的电脑，使查询能够更快速)的我在那种翻腾感真正莅临时倒是不算惊措，只是身体有些热感在引流，多少有些不受控的烦躁。那几天我拿捏着和父亲互动的距离－－鼻腔会下意识的去记忆他留下的气息，举凡他刚坐过的沙发椅、挂在置于玄关的直立衣架上的外套。

直至思绪开始紊乱，我看向父亲的感觉又陌生了起来，究竟他是omega其次才是我的父亲；还是他是我的父亲其次才是omega？

但是无谓于那个提问的真正答案，alpha易感期的焦躁冲动必须排解掉，而我才明白以往总是让父亲先行沐浴这件事有多么便利自己。我胡乱的感谢现在这个每日洗澡是天经地义的社会，使我能正大光明的拿着自己的换洗衣物踏入那间父亲刚步出、还氤氲着雾气的乐园，锁上门捞起他放在洗衣篮的衬衫发泄欲望，再用水将一切罪行冲洗抹灭。

这种感觉着实难以形容，先不论我自身的行为，光是意识到如果自己进入了某个他人的身体...发生关系，就会有一定的机率得到子嗣，突然就有股说不上的怪异感。

却又无可否认的，我便是藉由这样的过程而诞生。而思索起'易感期'、'发情期'一类的事，便又觉得这个社会微妙了起来，无论是之前在孤儿院看着人的来来去去，或是这几天骑着单车在四处绕绕，我当然明白人和另一个人决定共度一生，并不单单取决性别－－甚至随着整个社会国家发展，婚姻与生子不是人生唯一选择时，有些伴侣相爱却也无需那张法律凭证－－但是。

但是。

进步的医学方法我可能不清楚，但我知道，要有胎儿就必须有某个母体...或者卵，它必须受孕。

我捏着父亲的衬衫发愣许久，勉强觉得或许能用'玷污'来形容自己现在的行为，直到踏出浴室仍然处于一种莫名的不真实感。

我不确定这是不是巧合，在我觉得自己不可饶恕的同时，几周后父亲以奇妙的方式消弭掉了我的罪恶。

在结束了晚餐，他从厨房走向客厅的电视柜，拿了放在里面的耳温枪做测量；然后皱起眉拨了通电话，像是在交代电话那端一些重要的事，语毕后切断电话，看向洗好餐具也跟着来到客厅的我。

"初流乃。"他说："我这几天和你交换房间睡。"

这听起来不太像个征求的语气，不过这件事本身对我也没有冒犯，自然也就不多做询问。只是今天的父亲早早便清洁完毕裹着睡袍进入我的房间，我抬眼看了看挂钟也不过晚上九点；或许是我的房间格局不算太大，总觉得到我就寝的时间之前都一直和他共处在这么近的空间里难免尴尬，便先在客厅待一阵子看电视，才去沐浴然后进入父亲的房间。

印象和我第一天来到这个家时的摆设一样，父亲的房间看起来没有做什么变动。我稍微帮他随意把挂在椅背上的外套用衣架吊好(有些意外，父亲看起来是不像会随意放衣服的，但也许在自己的空间内也就说不定了)，然后坐在他的床沿看看时间，原先抱着'果然该带一本书来打发时间才对'的想法时却瞥见父亲的床头柜也摆着几本书。

我好奇的拿下放在上面的第一本书、那本培根论文集有被翻过的样子，并且一张书卡夹在封底内页，看来是整本已经被阅读完毕的样子。在我把论文集搁在床上、准备伸手拿其他书时，却不小心撞到床头柜上一个素黑色的盒子(还差点撞到香氛烛，幸好无事)，于是我便自然而然探究起那个盒子。

这个大小很难猜测那是什么(毕竟外包装什么也没写)，它比普通小说的长宽要大上一些，我打开它，里头是缎面的内里中间是个凹槽，看起来像个什么精致物品的包装盒，但里面的东西已经被拿出来了。

我原本打算将盒子阖起放回去，却发现里面好像有一个小壳层可以拿起来的样子。我将盒子倒扣，上方那层便滑落、掉出一本薄薄的，像说明手册的小本子。

我拾起它翻开第一页，只觉得脸上一热便把册子收回盒子放好。

这是一个成人玩具的包装盒。

几乎可以将父亲测量体温、拨电话交代事情和借我的房间这几件事连接在一起，我离开房间走向浴室，打开父亲放药剂的防水柜，药管果然和之前看的数目一样，一个也没少。

我想起自己易感期时将脸埋进他的衬衫的行为，一瞬间有些难以想像他就在我的房间做着相差无几的事；我算是明白了他说他'需要'一个alpha是怎么回事。

我蹑手蹑脚的来到自己的房间门口，轻轻碰触门把，它果不其然的被上了锁。我不晓得是否该庆幸父亲这样的行为算是默许了我能够在易感期继续嗅着他衣物上残留的气息恣意妄为，可我突然间有些难受。

游离在悖理边缘的我居然能被如此轻易的饶恕？

由于压在心底深处的不可诉说被简单的拂去而显得自己过分苍白、那种感觉幸许相仿于细思极恐，它轧着我因青春期的胡思乱想而无限放大。

它像错误就这样被消声匿迹，伤口毫无疤痕的痊愈，坑洞被抚平，什么也没有发生过；恰恰是什么也没有发生过，那些时日里的自责感突然像个笑话－－但它不会是，因为它必须不存在。

它像哈姆雷特不必忍受命运暴虐的毒箭、像薛西弗斯从未被惩罚推运永远无法抵达山顶的大石、像奥德修斯毋需颠沛流离、像那只乌鸦未曾拍响过谁的房门。

当苦难被轻易褪去，还企图回忆如何在折磨中度日莫不是个傻子。

当苦难不再，备受折磨本身就是最荒腔走板的吹嘘。

而我尚未意识到自己的思绪飘摇已远，门畔突然被叩响将我拉回现实。几乎与声响毫无分差，门被狠狠的打开，使我的视线撞上父亲那双蜜金色的瞳眸。

"不要一直站在门口，味道很重。"

他相当烦躁的瞪了我一眼，双颊和耳尖染着薄红，发尾因为出汗而乖巧的服贴在颈部。

我困窘又踉跄的回到父亲房间，脑海里却还在不知羞耻的回放他因浴袍大开而露出胸膛，以及鼻尖确切嗅到的香甜。

*

至于后来我们的关系变得更为复杂化，那具体是发生在一月下旬的事。我迎来了第二次的易感期。而事实上是，也许是刚分化性别不久，体内激素不算是很稳定，毕竟进入一个状态期的日子多少有些浮动，我还尚未抓准，即便知道日期可能接近了，却因为身体和平时状态一样也就没有多留意。

我对于骑着脚踏车探索城镇一事尚未失去热忱，父亲对此没有什么表态，对于我的行动是否有交上其他朋友似乎也不感兴趣的样子。

那天我骑车出门，今年算是个暖冬，这星期并无下雪，我的车骑过柏油路旁，想着往哪儿能绕进小篱笆停车。也许是刚刚骑在车上有大量的风往身上吹，并未查觉身体有些即将进入易感期的发热前兆，而在我一停下车后不适感便前扑后继的涌上，我大口呼吸，马上踢起车杆跨上车准备回家。

脑中混乱又自动的思考着能够回到家的最短路程，我马上转车头回往小巷子，后来又觉得过于不舒服而停下。一瞬间嗅到的所有的气味分子彷佛能逐一辨识，心脏狂跳，那和第一次易感期时家中清晰可辨的只有身为omega的父亲的信息素不同，这条暗巷充斥着过多混杂的味道。

明明是空荡的巷子，却彷佛人群曾经在这里来来去去的欢爱并遗落气息一般。

我捂住口鼻一阵反胃，另一手扶着有些湿冷的泥砖墙、半弯着腰想要干呕。我缓缓蹲下身生理不适的干咳几下，胡乱的摸向自己口袋看看有没有记得带手帕。

在我不太顺利的探向口袋第三次，准备要放弃并站起身强忍难受快点回家时，一片阴影就落在我的视线前。

"你还好吗？需要我拉你起来吗？"

那是一个年纪与我相仿的男孩弯下腰朝我伸手，我寻着声音看向他真切的眼神，但他的气息过于甜腻。

"我没事的，请您退后。"

"可是你看起来不太舒服的样子，真的不需要我拉你起来吗？"

"请退后。"我不敢随意深呼吸让自己冷静，只得小幅度的换气，"同样的话需要别人说两次代表您的理解能力有待加强，还请别让我说第三次。"

我无端联想起父亲在我房间抚慰自己度过发情期那天、他开门看我的烦躁神情，现下的我几乎完全能够体会。

但我眼前这个omega男孩似乎无动无衷(或者仅止后退一小步)，我着实不想和他费神来解释我是个alpha并且正处于易感期，只得强撑起身打算放弃脚踏车(幸运的话等我易感期过去，说不定它还在这里)迈着脚步要转身离去，那个男孩却不知道为什么也走了两步跟在我身后。

"我..."

他的话还没说完，我们都被突然照进暗巷的车头灯亮得瞇起眼睛，紧接着是一阵喇叭长鸣使我稍稍摀起耳朵。

"上车。"

待瞳孔恢复正常大小，我看见了父亲摇下车窗，并听得出他的声音游走在暴怒边缘。

我狼狈的上了车，父亲的车里开着暖气，和外头纵使没有下雪却也带着寒意的风形成对比。我在坐上副驾驶坐前瞥见了后座两管拆开的抑制剂包装，它们和被面纸包裹针尖、但蓝色接头仍然露出的医疗小针管一起零散的躺在后座，以及那本属于我的alpha易感期记录册。

知道父亲为了出门找'可能陷入易感期我'而不得不又往自己身上扎抑制剂避免被我影响，只觉得有些鼻酸愧疚得难受。大概是抑制剂很好的生效，我几乎闻不到父亲身上有什么味道，只能捏着安全带咬着下唇，想着该怎么和父亲说一些于事无补的道歉。

终于在一个红灯的路口，父亲这才转头过来看我，"第二性别分化了就自己算好时间，不要没事找麻烦，你还真以为挂个瓢虫项链就能让圣母玛利亚时刻保你周全？"他愠怒道，我因为我不合时宜的口干舌燥而不敢直视他，只能小声的和他说'我很抱歉'－－而光这么做就使我相当费劲。

回到家后他让我马上滚去浴室把身上那种混杂又恶心的味道洗掉。这是我第一次在父亲沐浴之前先行使用浴室，洗衣篮里没有任何他的衣物能提供我做为缓冲，只得清洁好自己...我有些发硬，但耻于父亲可能待会就要使用浴室，这让我不好意思在这个时间点做这种事，便快速的洗好澡套好衣服踏出浴室。

而我一开门便撞上已经拿着换洗浴袍在门口旁的父亲，"去我的房间。"他淡淡丢下这句话就走进浴室，我还有些迟疑的站在原地，刚才的擦肩让那股属于父亲身上的味道确实印进我的鼻腔，可能omega的药管抑制剂作用开始减退，也可能是我正处于易感期，但最后还是依照他的话走去推开他的房间门口。

我不晓得这算是父亲的纵容还是想让我难堪，我不由自主走向他的床沿，屈下右脚膝盖爬了上去。他好闻的味道被易感期无限放大，我有些混乱的揪紧棉被，像地狱又像乐园。

我将父亲的被子随意团成一个形状，可耻的褪下裤子几乎将它一半埋进我的胯间，抓着一角掩在口鼻，另一手按在床上好让我能有个着力点对着被子挺胯。

而当我处于一个快要达到的临界而恍神时，我看见父亲推开房门向我走来。明明他方才还瞋怒着，现在却带着似笑非笑的玩味表情，随手将一瓶罐装物搁在床上，像是在嘲笑被情欲牵引而对他的被子做着下流行为的我。

那瓶罐装物上面写着润滑液。当我将视线从它身上移开时，侧头便是父亲一片白皙而赤裸的皮肤；他的浴袍松得岌岌可危，将身上重量倚在被团上。随着他的动作夺去我身下过多被褥，我无密可瞒，他的身上还带着热水浴的温暖，勾着唇角覆上我方才捏着被角的手牵引向下，带着我的手指碰触他湿润的柔软地带。

"你知道怎么做，别让我等。"

他在我的耳畔带着气音说，语调是我未曾见识的轻巧愉悦...那是他设下诱惑，笑着落入陷阱的我。我于此降生，又即将要于此深入而知晓生命的另一个面貌，只得将鼻尖抵在父亲的颈侧，他贴上了一片似乎是防止标记的人工皮，我还未细思他为什么要这么做，便扣着他的肌理线条匍匐，只懂得做一个贪婪又虔诚的信徒。

除去先前嗅到了冰雪与甜酒的揉和，似乎还染上了些抚慰与治愈的乳香气息，彷佛昭告着我的不停索取即是为了求得安心。他舒叹一声，我将自己深埋进去，在苍凉寒冷的一月里竟然有如此炽热又温柔的地方。

他和我额头相抵，全盘接受着我的放肆。在一个紊乱的高潮他将几绺额发用手指向后梳，我看向他露出的脸廓，从他的鬓角吻到耳尖；而他稍稍侧头，在我吞咽唾沫时咬吻我不甚明显的喉结。

"明白了吗。"

"...什么？"

我的手指还搭在他的腰窝，他的双眼轻轻瞇起，"发情期也好易感期也好，太容易就被牵着鼻子走。要是我没有即时赶到，你就会和暗巷里那个小omega做这种事，或许他能藉此敲诈你，或者让他怀孕，你就该知道不是所有孩子都是被期待着降生于世－－我处理过这种的案子也不少。"

父亲戏谑的说，我咀嚼着他的话，不知道该不该说我认为我不会和那个omega发生关系，但那像是过度夸大自己的自制力，或是变相承认我对父亲有非分之想。

手指抚上那块人工皮下该是腺体的地方，我突然明白了我的父亲是个没有被标记的omega，即便不确定他那句'不是所有孩子都是被期待着降生于世'是给我一个警告还是我即如此，我更害怕听见他是以被伤害的方式，这个世界才会有我的存在。

为什么教育手册上的亲密关系写的是互相喜欢的结合，而我实际体会的却是暗街里的差点被诈欺与和父亲悖理相交？

"他是谁？"我语调空洞的说。

父亲皱起了眉，"我怎么会知道他是谁。"

"不，我不是指那个男孩。"我极力想拼凑语句，它们却有些像无法锁上的螺丝，"我想我应该还有个alpha父亲，他..."

他是怎么能残忍的做到不愿标记我的父亲、让他打着抑制剂度日、以及产下...我？我知道自己有一瞬间能够理解为什么父亲将我扔在孤儿院、要我分化成alpha否则要把我再扔掉这样的事情有点犯贱，但我确切替他感到不甘。

"谁教会你用这种悲悯别人的语气向我提问的。"

父亲的语气瞬间冷了三度，我却不愿噤口退缩，"那我们做的这件事又算什么？这是让我继续探查的欲拒还迎，还是为了嘲讽我的无知的震撼教育，我..."

"不要做多余的事。"

他冷淡的扼杀掉我的求证，我才彻底意识到一件被我忽略事实－－

－－他的心房从未开启。

从未。

fin.


End file.
